Tennis balls typically include an elastomeric a rubber-like core about which two panels of felt or other textile is bonded. In one implementation, the two panels can be “stadium” or ovular shaped, and in another implementation, the two panels can be “dog-bone” shaped. Many tennis balls are pressurized to enhance rebound or bounce performance. Over time, pressurized tennis balls degrade in performance.